You Want It, You Got It
by poisongirl4
Summary: John finally gets what he's always wanted from Randy. SLASH. m/m sex. Randy Orton/John Cena. Warning: BDSM, violence, slight dub con, blood play.


You Want It You Got It

Randy stomped around his dressing room, he was pissed off........again.  
Damn he really needed a cigarette....again.  
He cursed these non-smoking arenas, angrily stuffing his ring gear into his bag.

"Hey Randy, what you doing?" John said poking his head around the door.

"Don't you ever fucking knock?!" Randy spat back without looking up.  
John knocked twice on the open door and flashed his super cute dimples, smirking at Randy's obviously foul mood.

"That's not funny John, now what the fuck do you want?" said Randy flinging some more things into his bag and pulling a tight grey Affliction shirt over his head.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hangout a bit. Are you coming down the bar with the boys tonight? John said hopefully, walking into the room fully and heading over to Randy.

"I doubt it" Randy said coldly.  
"Oh I see.......you need a cigarette, you always get so pissy when it's been a few hours" John poked Randy in the side trying to get him to smile.

"For fucks sake John, what are you? Some kind of bouncy puppy dog?! Can you not leave me alone for five minutes??" Randy shouted pushing a rather hurt looking John back hard, making him stumble.

John smiled, bounding back to Randy, grabbing him by the shoulders "oh come on sour puss, it'll be fun"

Randy spun round pinning John to the nearby wall. "What the fuck do you want from me John? I already said no!" Randy spat as he pushed himself up against John. A soft groan escaped John's lips, a groan that Randy knew all too well. Randy's eyebrows knitted together as he stared quizzically at a rather flushed John Cena.

"You're getting off on this" Randy said in disbelief, John flashed him that cute grin again pushing his rapidly hardening length into Randy's thigh.

Randy's hand shot out and grabbed John by the throat, squeezing with enough pressure to cut most of John's air supply off, his short nails digging into the raised scar on John's neck.

"Are you sure you really want this" Randy whispered into John's ear, squeezing a little tighter.

John's head was swimming from the lack of oxygen and the fact that all his blood was heading for his rapidly hardening cock, he couldn't speak he just nodded gasping for air and rubbing himself firmly on Randy.

Randy felt John's cock jump in his pants as he tightened his grip on John's throat.  
"You sick fuck, you really do love this" Randy whispered. Letting go of John just as his eyes began to roll back in his head and walking away before John could feel his cock twitch too.

John slid down the wall gasping for breath and holding his bruised neck.

"Who would have thought it? Clean cut John Cena into BDSM, well this is very interesting John" Randy smirked, trailing his hand down his chest.

"Room 223, 10pm. don't be late! " Randy said picking up his bag, he walked over to John and grabbed his chin forcing his head up to look at him.

"And we don't have safety words in my bedroom!" he quipped, dropping John's chin and leaving the dressing room with John still on the floor gasping for air and painfully hard.

Randy lay on his hotel bed in nothing but a pair of jeans, he lazily flicked through the channels not really paying attention to any of them. His mind was firmly on what had happened in the locker room earlier, firmly on the man that he was about to make his. How had he never noticed what John wanted from him? It seemed so painfully obvious now, all the playful taunts and jibes, John had wanted Randy to snap, wanted him to lose control and hurt him like he wanted so badly. Well if that's what John wants Randy thought to himself, that's what John gets.

Just the thought of having John under him, helpless and vulnerable was getting Randy all flustered, he lay back into the pillows and traced his abs with a finger, he slowly worked his way down over every ridge until he got to the waist band of his low slung jeans, he let his hand gently cup the twitching bulge, groaning at the pleasurable pressure.

Randy glanced at the clock, 10pm exactly. John was going to be late, he couldn't believe he was actually going to be late, "he'll pay for this" Randy thought to himself.

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door. "Show time!" whispered Randy as he stood and made his way to the door. Sliding it open slowly, he rested up against the door frame, letting John take in his bare chest and obvious arousal. John licked his lips and smiled that trade mark dimple grin wiggling his eyebrows at Randy.

Randy scowled, dragging John in to the room by the neck of his shirt he slapped him hard across the face, the blow taking John by surprise and knocking him off his feet, he landed on his knees with a loud grunt.  
"You're late" Randy stated matter of factly  
"only by a couple of......." John was cut off by another hard slap to the other cheek, hissing in pain John tried to sooth the burning flesh with his fingers  
"we have rules here John......and you will obey them" Randy growled, grabbing John's chin roughly, forcing him to look up. "Rule one......you are never late! Ever!" Randy glared down, holding John's gaze the whole time "rule two.......bitches don't talk! Not in my bedroom! Do you understand John?? He said, squeezing John's chin painfully tight.

John whimpered, trying to stammer out a 'yes', swiftly reviving another stinging blow  
"rule 2!" Randy yelled, his eyes wide "bitches don't talk! Do you understand..........bitch??!" Randy spat, actual droplets of saliva hitting John in the face, he stared up shocked and wide eyed, but managed to nod slightly.

He knew this was going to be hardcore, everything with Randy always was, but he wasn't so sure that he wanted to get into this right now, however the throbbing erection in his pants was screaming otherwise.

"Good boy" Randy growled patting John slightly on the top of him head "now open up, this bitch needs to be taught a lesson"

John looked up, those big doe eyes swimming with uncertainly but the look on Randy's stern face left no room for negotiation and John opened his mouth as Randy tugged his fly down, realising his straining erecting and slapping it against John's cheek.

Randy groaned as he rubbed his leaking tip across John's full lips, pulling his head back sharply when John leant forward trying to take him in.  
"Rule 3.........." randy snapped, harshly twisting John's head upwards  
"you don't do anything until you're told.......do you understand?" John nodded as best he could with his neck twisted "see, you're getting it all ready" Randy smirked as he ploughed his thick shaft deep into John's waiting mouth and straight down his throat.

John gagged, spluttering through his nose as Randy pounded away, jack hammering at a furious pace, his hand tight round the back of John's head forcing him to meet each thrusts. John was struggling, trying to get away, he could hardly breathe in between Randy's powerful thrusts and he was starting to choke on his own saliva as his throat was abused. he was sure he could taste blood as his eyes rolled back, the lack of oxygen threatening to make him pass out at any moment.

Randy growled in annoyance, yanking John off his throbbing cock and holding him up threatening to fall over as he gasped and spluttered for air  
"never deep throated huh?" Randy quipped before powering back in, his hips snapping as he held John head perfectly still  
"well that's something you'll learn pretty quickly here John......if you don't want to pass out" Randy chuckled darkly.

John closed his eyes tight, attempting to regulate his breathing in between thrusts, his throat felt raw, as if it was on fire, the pain almost too much as Randy forced his throbbing head into John's unpractised throat over and over. John could taste Randy mixed with himself and although he was almost choking he couldn't help but groan slightly at the taste. The saliva ran down John's chin, dripping on to Randy's balls as they slapped obscenely against John's smooth skin

"That's it" Randy cooed as John finally found the rhythm and relaxed his throat "fucking hell" he whispered as his leaking cock slid further than ever before down John's tight throat. Randy ran his finger slowly down John's face, loving the way he flinched away from the touch, his mouth still rammed with this straining erection.

Without warning Randy pulled out, saliva running down his shaft as he pushed John over on to his back. John landed hard, holding himself up with his arms he scurried backward towards the wall, gasping for breath.

"For fucks sake John, don't be such a drama queen" John went to speak but the words got stuck in his bloodied abused throat "don't fucking speak!" Randy yelled "what the fuck did I tell you? Huh??" Randy stalked over all set to slap John once more, John flinched his gaze lowered to the floor as he saw Randy approach. As Randy reached him, his huge hand raised ready to rain down once more John raised his head, staring up from under those long lashes, his pouting lips red raw, he looked so broken, so beautiful and Randy's expression changed.

The look of pure anger marring Randy's beautiful face was replaced with a wicked smirk, lust and desire dancing in those grey eyes.  
Leaning in Randy took a sniff along John's neck and into his hair "mmmmmmmm yeah" he whispered "look at you John......so broken.....who would have thought you'd be so easy to break" he quipped, grabbing John quickly behind the head as he tried to move away. Squeezing the back of John's neck tightly Randy stole a kiss, it was hard and forceful, not a kiss of passion but one of domination.

John whimpered trying not to melt into Randy's powerful kiss, but the blowjob had taken it out of him and the throbbing between his thighs was spurring him on, Randy groaned as John opened up allowing him to delve inside loving the taste of himself on John's bruised lips.  
"mmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah" Randy moaned taking another long sniff along John's neck, pausing to nip at the prominent scar "the smell of submission" he purred grabbing his own cock and squeezing, sending a shudder of delight down his own spine.

Dropping John to the floor Randy straightened, pulling his jean off as he did.  
"Strip...now. Get on the bed" he ordered as he crossed the room, his rock hard cock bouncing off his taught abs as he picked up a black bag.  
"don't make me force you bitch" he spat, noticing John hadn't moved from the floor, his eyes still wide and a little glazed  
"NOW JOHN!!" Randy screamed as he sat down on the bed.

John shook his head "bitch I mean it, don't make me come over there" Randy threatened "up! Now! You wanted this John"  
Standing on shaky legs John begrudgingly complied, slowly he rid himself of his shirt and jean shorts leaving him naked and feeling very exposed, he could feel Randy's eyes on him, his gaze almost burning him as it swept over his exposed flesh.

"Good boy" Randy praised "now get on the bed....on your back"  
John did as he was told, lying on his back that the head of the bed, very aware that Randy was eying him up like a prime steak, licking his lips as he viewed his prey.

"Perfect......now the fun really begins" Randy purred, the danger sparkling in those almost clear blue eyes. John visibly tensed a slight whimper escaping his lips as Randy pulled the first item out of the bag and leant forward, crawling up John's body.  
"Shhhhhh" Randy hushed him "I know what I'm doing" he whispered placing an almost tender kiss to John's temple as he opened John's mouth securing the ball gag tight round the back of his head. John panicked slightly, breathing through his nose fast, his head spinning  
"shhhhh.....John" Randy cooed, grabbing John face, forcing him to focus. "I mean it John...you wanted this......let me do my thing" he purred before his face fell again, the soft smile replaced with a hard and cruel smirk.

Pulling out some hand cuffs Randy quickly cuffed John's hands together and then to the bed, followed by both legs to either bed post leaving John spread wide on the bed.  
"Mmmmmmmm John, damn you look sinful" Randy purred as he got down into his viper pose between John's stretched thighs.

Randy slowly worked his way up John's tense body, marvelling at how the tight alabaster skin rippled as the muscles contracted. Randy, still on his hands and knees, bit down on John's prominent calf, sinking his sharp teeth in to the soft flesh. John screamed behind the gag, his whole body arching off the bed as the pain shot up is leg. Randy pushed him back down chuckling darkly as he lapped at the now purple flesh "I knew you were a screamer John.......so glad I gagged you" he whispered as he repeated the action on John's thigh eliciting another strangled scream.

The tears were streaming down John's face, saliva dripping down him chin as Randy slowly and methodically tortured him. Picking a spot, kissing and licking it clean of sweat before sinking his teeth in, leaving a perfect purple bruise to contrast John's smooth pale skin perfectly.

Every time John wailed as the teeth dug into his skin, more tears falling, but despite himself he was painfully hard, his solid length straining and leaking against his taught abs.  
"you taste delicious" Randy whispered as he started to ravish John's neck, scraping his blunt nails down John's chest, angry red welts raising up in their wake. John whimpered, his neglected cock painfully hard as Randy continued to abuse him in the most sensual way.

Sitting back on his haunches Randy looked down, John was a mess, tears and saliva covering his face, short hair matted to his head with sweat and his perfect flawless body marked all over with huge purple and red welts. Randy shuddered as he observed his work, grabbing his own neglected cock he pumped it harshly as he stared down at his bound bitch, growling as he ran his fingers over a particularly angry purple bruise on John's hip.

John stared up at him, those pleading eyes begging for release but he made no sound  
"you're really getting the hang of this" Randy said grabbing the bag "I think you deserve a reward....or is it a punishment? I can never quite tell" he mused as he pulled out a large glass dildo.

Dropping the dildo in the ice bucket beside the bed Randy bent down, completely ignoring John's leaking cock he went straight for his pink puckered hole, his tongue piercing the strong ring of muscle immediately. John yelled behind the gag, his tight muscles convulsing around Randy's tongue as Randy sucked and licked at the tender flesh. John was writhing, the cuffs digging hard into his wrists as he pulled harshly on them, Randy's hot tongue delving in and out, fucking him harshly.  
"Aren't we eager??" Randy teased at the disappointed moan as he moved away.

Sitting up Randy grabbed the now freezing and wet dildo, trailing it slowly over John's nipples until each was raised into a hard nub. John panted through his nose, trying his best not to come, his cock twitched and pulsed against his belly in anticipation, the sensations coursing through his body, the pain in his wrists and arms, the pleasure burning in his groin and now the ice cold glass on his nipples almost enough to tip him over the edge.  
"Oh no you don't!" Randy demanded jumping back and grabbing a rubber cock ring from the bag, quickly slipping it onto John before his fun was totally ruined, John moaned desperately, slumping back against the pillows.  
"My......you are the filthy little slut, aren't you John?" Randy purred, voice like velvet as he continued his torturous decent with the ice cold toy, bumping it over John's chiselled abs soothing the angry red welts.

Reaching John's obviously painful erection Randy slid the toy all the way from purple tip, down his pulsing shaft and over John's tight balls. John cried out from behind the gag now digging painfully into his cheeks, fresh tears slipping from his puffy eyes. His hands wrapped tight round the chains on the cuffs as Randy slid the glass dildo into John's tight heat.

John screamed as the pain shot though his lower half, he felt like he was being ripped in half. Randy frowned, he'd done more than enough prep, this shouldn't be hurting John so much that his rock hard erection was beginning to wane. Removing the toy randy slipped a slicked finger into John gasping at how tight he was as John clamped down.  
"John??" Randy hissed "you've never done this before??" he questioned. John shook his head and tried to look away.  
"shit" Randy cursed under his breath before plunging his finger in to John's tight heat up to the 2nd knuckle, pulling out and repeating the action. He lent down as he prepared John quickly, making sure to stay clear of John's sweet spot Randy took John's half hard cock in his mouth and coxed him back to full firmness.

Sure that John was now fully prepped Randy sat back and slipped the glass dildo back into John's ass "easy" he whispered seeing the terrified look on John's face "just a few inches more"  
Randy pushed the toy deep into John's tight heat, loving the way John convulsed around the see through toy "just about.......there" Randy whispered angling the toy up and hitting John's sweet spot dead on.

John's eyes snapped open and he arched off the bed moaning and gripping at his restraints  
"oh yeah, you like that don't you??? You little slut! Now keep still!" Randy demanded pushing John's hips down and starting a vicious pace with the dildo, stretching John's virgin hole obscenely wide as he watched it slip in and out of those velvety walls, hitting John's sweet spot with every quick thrust.

In no time John was writhing, sweat dripping down his forehead as he pushed back into each of Randy's brutal thrusts. The glass dildo unrelenting as it powered into his sweet spot thrust after thrust.  
"Enough" Randy yelled, panting himself at the sight between his thighs, tossing the dildo aside he crawled up John's heaving body. His viper tongue darting out to lap the sweat dripping down his rippling chest.

John regarded him lazily as Randy reached his face and quickly removed the gag  
"don't you say a god damn word, or you'll be sorry. I like my bitches to be quiet" Randy hissed as John flexed his jaw, trying to get some feeling back into his abused lips. Wiping some of the drool of John's chin with the back of his had Randy claimed his bruised lips in a teeth shattering kiss which John immediately submitted too. Randy smiled into the kiss  
"you really do learn fast bitch" he hissed, his eyes darkening as he picked a small box off the bed side table.

John watched Randy closely still trying to regain the feeling in his jaw. His glassy eyes widened in fear as he watched randy remove the glinting object from the box, Randy saw the scared flash in John's eyes, he also felt John's cock twitch in anticipation against his thigh. Smirking Randy brought the sparkling razorblade to John's skin, loving the way his breath hitched and his muscled tenses at the cool metal touched his hot skin.

Kissing slowly down John's body Randy trailed the sharp metal over every ridge making sure not to nick him, bumping it down over his abs and passed his throbbing cock, settling once again between John's thighs.

**Staring John straight in the eye Randy brought the razorblade down onto John's solid thigh, pausing a moment before pressing just hard enough for the sharp corner to pierce the skin. John gasped as Randy drew the blade across his silky skin, a small bubble of crimson appearing in its wake. John's whole body tensed as he felt the blood slowly run down his thigh, the pain coursing through him as a wave of endorphins hit him hard making his head spin with pleasure. His neglected cock twitched and pulsed against is abs as Randy drew the blade across his skin once more, then a third time. John cried out as a forth cut appeared on his perfect skin.**

**Randy let the scream go, he was too caught up in watching John's skin open up, watching the soft skin part, being replaced by bright crimson slowly bubbling up and spilling out, rivulets making their way silently down John's pale skin. Randy groaned, grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times, the sight of John so bloodied and broken beneath him, so willing, it was almost too much.**

**Feeling himself coming undone Randy quickly uncuffed John's legs, leaning over he slicked his cock up with John's blood, his hands sliding through the crimson liquid, fingers dipping into the rapidly congealing cuts as he covered his hands and cock in the sticky metallic fluid. John yelped as Randy dipped his fingers quickly into John's tight heat to check he was still stretched before plunging his leaking cock straight in, balls deep, letting out a guttural moan as John's virgin ass constricted around him.**

**Tossing John's legs over his shoulders Randy set a blistering pace, already very close to the edge. John was writhing, panting, biting his bottom lip trying his best not to cry out as Randy angled up and hit is sweet spot dead on. Randy smirked, digging his finger into a particularly deep cut he hissed "scream for me John, I want to hear you......let it go"**

**John threw his head back and wailed, screaming and yelping with every violent thrust, his head banging off the head board with the force Randy was exerting. A string of expletives mixed incoherently with randy's name left John's mouth as hours of pent up frustration were released.**

**Randy pulled out, scooting up the bed quickly he pumped his straining cock a few more frantic times before he was coming on John's face, ream after ream of hot come splashing down over John's mouth and cheeks . As Randy stilled he slipped his still twitching cock into John's mouth marvelling at how John's lips seamed to shine with the covering of his release. John sucked greedily at Randy's spent cock, milking the last waves of orgasm from his body.**

**Still panting Randy kissed his way down John abused body, his lips going straight to John's still stretched and quivering hole. Randy tongued John's defiled entrance groaning as he tasted himself and John's blood there.  
"Come for me bitch" Randy demanded simply as he removed the cock ring still tight on John's painfully hard cock.**

**John obeyed instantly, screaming as his entire body tensed and convulsed. Wave after wave of intense orgasm washed over him, spasming hard as ropes of sticky come coated his chest and abs. He sunk back into the pillows as the aftershocks wracked through his body. He stared down at Randy in complete awe, his body and mind totally stated and utterly spent.**

**Randy got up silently and headed for the bathroom, coming back with a damp wash cloth. He cleaned John's blood from his own dick, hands and face before gently cleaning John's abused hole and chest. John watched him quietly as he fetched some sterile wipes and band aids, before methodically cleaning all of John's cuts making sure they were all clean and closing.**

**John bit his lip as Randy uncuffed his hands, the blood suddenly rushing back into his painful hands as he rubbed his marked wrists.  
"Randy I........"  
"Rule 2" Randy said firmly, shutting John up immediately.**

**John stood gingerly retrieving his clothes and throwing them on, hissing as his rough jean shorts rubbed over his now very painful thigh. Randy was pulling the blood stained sheets off the bed as John opened the door to leave.  
"Can I see you again?" John whispered almost inaudibly terrified of Randy's reaction.**

**Randy regarded him from the bed, splayed out still completely naked on the now fresh sheets. John looked away about to leave the room when Randy spoke up  
"same time next week" he barked. John smiled to himself as he walked through the door  
"oh and John?" Randy called after him making John turn "don't be late bitch" he grinned as John closed the door behind him.**


End file.
